It All Started With a Kiss
by PoTFanfics
Summary: Ryoma catches Tezuka cheating on him with Fuji. He runs off and ends up at Hyotei, where he finds comfort from Atobe. That's when things start to get interesting.
1. The Crying Ryoma

**I do not own Prince of Tennis.**  
**Also, the characters are a bit OOC in this chapter.**

* * *

Echizen frowned, but not enough for someone to notice. His buchou, which was also his lover, had been gone for over ten minutes already. For a restroom break, that was definitely a long time. Their tennis match wouldn't be able to continue if the other didn't return. Losing his patience, Echizen handed his tennis racket to Horio before heading to the direction of where the restroom was.

It only took the boy two minutes to get there, considering that he was jogging. When he stepped into the restroom, he didn't expect to see Fuji there with his captain. And he definitely did not expect to see them ravishing each others mouth. Seeing that the two hadn't noticed him yet, Echizen quietly walked out of the restroom before running back to the tennis courts. It was a miracle that he had strong control over his emotions, or else he would probably be sobbing by now. He regretted ever coming to look for his buchou.

When he got back to the tennis court, he took his racket back from Horio and grabbed his things before running out of there. He didn't know where he was going, but he just wanted to be alone for now. Did the other regulars know about Tezuka and Fuji? Were they lying to him this whole time? Could he trust any of the regulars at all now? All he knew was that the relationship that he had with his buchou was now over.

* * *

Echizen sighed as he entered his favorite burger shop. Thinking about the captain and the tensai had seriously made him hungry. The tennis player ordered the burger that he always got whenever he came with Momoshiro, paid, and sat down at the far right corner to wait for his order. When his order came, he unwrapped the burger and began eating. As soon as he was done, he left the place.

* * *

Echizen was still walking around when it suddenly started raining. "Today just gets worse and worse.." The capped male looked up at the sky as a tear trickled down his face. And that tear was followed by another tear. Before long, the boy was crying."…I can't believe I ended up _crying_.." At least the rain didn't make it too obvious.

After he stopped crying, which was only a few minutes, he decided to go home. On his way home, Echizen walked by Hyotei Gakuen and decided to go in and find the Hyotei regulars and challenge them for a tennis match. Maybe that would help relieve some of his stress.

Ryoma made his way to the Hyotei tennis courts, though there was no one outside. Then again, it was raining so they were probably in the gym. The tennis prodigy frowned and began walking around the school until he found the gym.

The cat eyed boy could hear voices coming from the inside as he stood outside and he was a hundred percent sure that one of the voices said 'Ore-Sama'. And there was only one person that he knew would say that. Opening the door, Ryoma walked in and close the door, with a 'bang'. Immediately all the regulars stopped what they were doing and stare at the capped teen.

* * *

"Echizen? What are you doing here? And you're all drenched too!" Otori asked as he ran up to the younger boy.

"Well I..I left tennis practice early today due to a few.. reasons and passed by Hyotei on my way home. So I decided to stop by and have a match or something.. I'm not disturbing you guys or anything, right?" Ryoma recalled what had happened a few hours ago and looked to the side, biting on his lower lip.

Atobe raised one of his eyebrows elegantly. There was definitely something wrong with the brat today. He didn't sound like himself at all. And Atobe wanted to know what were the reasons that made the brat leave tennis practice early. He could never imagine Echizen skipping tennis practice or leaving tennis practice early. Looking closely at the boy, Atobe realized that his eyes looked a bit.. red and puffy. Had the brat been crying before he came here?

"No you're not disturbing us." Atobe replied and continued staring at the boy, noticing how soaking wet he looked right now.

"Kabaji, go get some towels and clothes for the brat to change into."

"Usu." And then Kabaji left to get the things.

"Also Echizen, I need to speak to you..Privately."

* * *

Ryoma just nodded as the captain dragged him to the end of the room.

"Now, I want to know the reason why you left tennis practice so early. And don't try lying to me about this." Atobe used a gentle tone as he talked to the other.

Ryoma pulled down his cap to hide his eyes as tears threatened to fall at the very moment. It was only a matter of time before everyone found out anyways. The boy took a deep breath before speaking but he ended up muttering instead. "..Caught…Buchou.. Fuji.. kissing.."

The Hyotei captain's eyes widened at what the boy just told him. Sure it wasn't in complete sentences, but it was enough for Atobe to understand what had happened. "So.. Tezuka cheated on you with that tensai?"

The only reply he got from Ryoma was a nod before the boy broke down and started crying in front of the captain. He couldn't believe it. The boy who rarely display any emotions was crying. Not wanting to see the prodigy like this, Atobe pulled the other into his arms before patting the boy's back, calming him down.

The Hyotei regulars all watched as their captain tried to comfort the crying teen. What were they talking about that caused the younger to cry? And who knew Atobe could be so caring? Their thoughts were interrupted as Kabaji entered the room with a bunch of towels and a Hyotei tennis uniform.

Kabaji brought the towels and uniform to Ryoma before going to other side of the room, where the other regulars were.

* * *

The teen came back moments later wearing the Hyotei tennis uniform. "It's a bit big but I guess it'll do."

"I guess you should be going home now, since it's getting pretty late. I could get someone to drive you home if you want." Atobe offered.

"I'm fine now, monkey king. Anyways, thanks for everything. Next time we meet, we'll need to play a match since we didn't get to today." Ryoma smirked, gave Atobe a quick kiss on the cheek, and walked out of the room before Atobe could even say anything.

"Monkey king? That stupid brat..He even _kissed_ me on the cheek. Can you believe that? And he was bawling his eyes out just a moment ago." Atobe shook his head and crossed his arms. Though he didn't show it, he was a _bit_ happy inside.

* * *

**That's all for now! I'll be updating it almost everyday, so stay tuned! **


	2. Leaving Seigaku

**I do not own Prince of Tennis.  
**Enjoy!

* * *

Ryoma grumbled as he slowly sat up in his bed. He grabbed his alarm clock from the table and saw that it was only six in the morning, meaning that he still had a few hours before school started. "Baka Oyaji.." Apparently, Echizen Nanjirou had ran into his room a few minutes ago telling him that he was late for school, when he clearly wasn't. Letting out a frustrated huff, Ryoma grabbed his clothes and headed off to go shower.

It only took the boy half an hour before he was done showering and dressed in his school uniform. He headed into his room, grabbed his bags, and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Oh Ryoma, you're up really early today." His mom gave him a warm smile before going back to washing the dishes.

"Because baka oyaji was being stupid and told me I was late for school." Ryoma replied and began eating his breakfast _very _slowly. He had decided that he was going to take his sweet time, since he didn't want to go to school after what happened yesterday. Luckily, he didn't have morning practice today so he wouldn't have to see those two in the morning. Finishing the last bit of his breakfast, Ryoma brought the dishes to the sink before heading out to school.

* * *

School was the same as usual today. The teachers kept calling on him to answer the questions, since he was sleeping in class. Horio was bragging about how he had two years of tennis experience while Kachiro and Katsuo were following him around. Tomoka was pestering him like always, though he just ignored her. Sakuno was blushing and stuttering in front of him like always.

Time flew by pretty quick and soon it was time to head to the tennis courts. When he got there, most of the Seigaku regulars were already there practicing their serves. The boy let out a sigh of relief, seeing that the buchou and tensai weren't here yet. They were probably making out somewhere in a secluded place, not that he cared anymore.

As soon as the regulars saw him, they ran up to him and Kikumaru pulled him into a hug. "O-chibi!"

"Kikumaru senpai, you're not letting me breathe."

"Ah, sorry Ochibi!" The red head quickly released the other from the hug and smiled sheepishly.

"Oi, where's buchou? Don't you guys normally come to practice together?" Momo asked as he looked around, confused.

"We broke up yesterday_. _Well at least _I _did."

"Why? You guys were perfect together." Oishi asked, with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I caught him cheating on me with Fuji senpai." Echizen answered, as if he didn't care at all.

"Buchou isn't the type of person to do that." Kaido told the other, not wanting to believe such a thing. Their captain was a kind, honest, and hard working person. There was no way he would do such a thing like that. At least he didn't think the captain would.

At that moment, their captain walked in along with the tensai by his side. "Ten laps around the court, now!" Everyone including the regulars dropped their rackets and began running around the court, not wanting to run more than what was given. However, Echizen just stood there, not budging one bit.

"Ryoma go run your-" Before the captain could finish his sentence, Ryoma interrupted him.

"It's _Echizen_, senpai." Ryoma corrected the other, not even bothering to call him Tezuka or buchou anymore.

All the Seigaku regulars had stopped running their laps by now and had gathered around the two.

"Also, I'm resigning from the tennis club." Ryoma told the other not caring about the people surrounding them.

"Wait, Ryoma what are you talking about?" The captain asked, confused.

"You mean _Echizen._" The teen told the other, ignoring his question. "Also, _senpai_, I hope you and _Fuji_ have a good life together. Bye." And with that, Ryoma walked away.

* * *

Since there was no where else to go after the boy resigned from the tennis club, Ryoma decided to head to Hyotei. After all, he and Atobe did promise to have a match the next time they met. Besides that, he also had to discuss something with the Hyotei captain. And Atobe will surely be surprised by the boy's decision.

* * *

Ryoma arrived at Hyotei rather quickly and made his way to the tennis court. When he walked in, all the members of the Hyotei tennis club froze. Whispers could be heard among them but they were soon silenced as Atobe and the Hyotei regulars made their way through.

"Oh monkey king. It's good to see you again." The boy smirked and tilted his cap.

"Oi, brat. Who are you calling monkey king and what do you need?" Atobe asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Would you mind if I kept the Hyotei tennis uniform?"

"No, why?"

"Because.. I'm thinking about going to school at Hyotei from now on. And of course, I'm going to join the Hyotei tennis club."

All the Hyotei regulars were shocked, including the captain.

"What about Seigaku?" Atobe questioned, giving the boy a long hard look.

"I resigned from the tennis club, and I could just ask my baka oyaji to let me transfer."

Atobe shook his head and sighed. "Are you sure about this, brat?"

Ryoma nodded.

The captain looked over towards his regulars and to his surprise, none of them were complaining. He knew there wasn't anything he could do once the boy made up his mind so he just sighed. "Ore-Sama does not care, just do whatever you want, brat."

* * *

**I apologize for this chapter being so short!  
The next one will be longer, I promise! uwu**


	3. Transfering to Hyotei

**I was going to upload this chapter yesterday, however I didn't have the time.  
I do not own Prince of Tennis. **(I wish I did, haha.)  
**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Oi, baka oyaji. Can I transfer to Hyotei?" Ryoma asked his father as he sat down to eat dinner.

Hearing the word _transfer _and _Hyotei,_ Echizen Nanjirou looked up from his magazines and gave the boy a questioning look.

"Why would you want to transfer to Hyotei? Aren't you doing well in Seigaku? Or did someone steal your spot as a regular, hmm?" Nanjirou laughed at the last part, by himself. "Oi, why aren't you laughing?" Nanjirou asked the others and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You're a grown man, dear. Stop acting so childish and eat your dinner." Rinko sighed and shook her head.

"I did not get replaced as a regular, baka oyaji. I just don't want to go to Seigaku anymore. Especially not with _buchou _and _Fuji senpai_." Ryoma frowned as soon as he said 'buchou' and 'Fuji senpai'. Placing his chopsticks back on to the table, he turned his attention to Rinko. "Kaa-san, can I transfer to Hyotei? I feel as if I don't fit in at Seigaku anymore."

Seeing her son frown, made Rinko a bit sad. "Of course, dear. We'll go fill out your registration form on Saturday. And Nanjirou.." She gave her husband a cold glare. "You do not get a say in this." Across the table, Nanako gave her uncle a smile and nodded. "I also think that Ryoma-kun should be allowed to transfer to Hyotei."

"But.." Nanjirou tried to protest but was met with three sets of eyes glaring at him. "Gah! Do whatever you want."

"Arigatou, oyaji." Ryoma gave the other a small smile.

Wait was the older man hearing wrong? His son actually _thanked _him? Had his son hit his head somewhere? "..Tch." Was all the man said before returning to reading his 'magazines'.

"Nanjirou/Uncle!" Both of the females in the house exclaimed as they saw what the man was reading.

That night, the Echizen household was filled with laughing and yelling.

* * *

On Saturday, Ryoma woke up extra early. He couldn't sleep much last night, since he was thinking about how his life was going to change after he joins Hyotei. All the new people he was going to meet, the tennis club there, his new teammates. Not to mention, the monkey king. For some reasons, he was thinking about the monkey king the most. Why of all people, the monkey king?

He thought about how Atobe called him a brat and how the other looked when he smirked. The way he acts all arrogant and goes around addressing himself as "Ore-Sama". The way the older flips his hair and plays tennis on the court. He thought about how the other comforted him when he was crying. And then back to the day when they first met.

Sighing and shaking the thoughts out of his head, he got dressed and went to brush his teeth and comb his hair before making his way downstairs.

"When are we going to fill out the papers, Kaa-san?" The boy asked as he sat down in a chair, waiting for his breakfast.

"After breakfast. Today's your favorite Japanese breakfast." Rinko told the other as she set down a plate of food in front of her son.

"Hai." Ryoma nodded and began eating his breakfast.

* * *

After finishing their breakfast and washing the dishes, Ryoma and his mom got into the car and began heading to Hyotei.

"So do you want to tell your kaa-san what really hapened?" Rinko asked as she stopped to let another car pass.

"..Buchou cheated on me with Fuji senpai. Kaidoh senpai didn't believe me. The others didn't look like they believed me either." Ryoma looked out the window, trying to find things to distract him from thinking about his former captain.

"I see.." Was all Rinko said before making a turn. No wonder her son wanted to transfer. If she was in his place, she would probably do the same as well.

* * *

It only took a couple more minutes before they arrived at the school. Stepping out of the car, Ryoma began making his way into the school.

"It's a really big school.." Rinko stared at the school in awe, before following her son.

"Monkey king donated to the school."

"Monkey king?"

"Atobe Keigo, the heir to the Atobe company."

* * *

Upon entering the office, Ryoma didn't expect to see the monkey king here. "Monkey king!" The boy pointed his finger at him and stared in shock. What was _he _doing here? Sure, he goes to the school and all, but why is he here during the weekend?

"Now Ryoma, it's rude to point." Rinko told her son before apologizing to the Hyotei tennis captain.

"Oh, brat. Can't you greet Ore-Sama in a nicer way? And I'm not a monkey king, for your information. Now, what are you doing here? " The diva gave the other a mocking smirk.

"Here to fill out the registration forms, obviously. I told you I was going to transfer to Hyotei." Ryoma replied, giving the other the same smirk.

"Ore-Sama already did that for you. Be awed by Ore-Sama's kindness." Atobe extended his arms out, as if flowers were raining down on him.

"You did _what_?" Ryoma asked the diva. Did he just hear correctly?

"You heard me. Also, you're in the same class as Ore-Sama and his regulars for all of the periods. All we need now is your parent's signature and your measurements for your uniform."

Rinko laughed as Atobe handed her the papers. She looked over it once, before taking a pen from the desk and signing her name. She then handed the papers and pen to Ryoma and he wrote down his measurements before giving it to the lady in the office. "My, Ryoma. You have such a nice friend."

"Kaa-san, he is _not _my friend." Ryoma whined. How could his mom think that he and the monkey king were friends?

"Oh.. Is he your boyfriend then?" His mom asked, teasing him.

"No!" Both Ryoma and Atobe replied at the same time. "There's no way Ore-Sama/I would be his boyfriend!" The two replied at the same time, once again.

* * *

On Sunday, Ryoma received his Hyotei uniform, and a Hyotei tennis club uniform that was actually his size. "That monkey king must have told them to make a tennis uniform as well.."

Taking the Hyotei tennis uniform out of the box, he quickly put it on before looking in the full size mirror that he had hanging in his room. "I hate to admit, the uniform actually looks _good._" The boy smirked and got his racket before striking a pose, with the racket pointing at the mirror. He nearly jumped when he heard someone laughing behind him and dropped his racket.

Nanjirou had sneaked into his son's room only to see his son posing in front of the mirror with a racket. "Ahahaha, seishounen! What was that?" Nanjirou got up from the floor, picked the racket up, and imitated Ryoma. Then he soon fell back onto the floor and began laughing again.

"Oyaji!" Ryoma shouted at the older Echizen, embarrassed. Why did his dad have to sneak into his room? And how did he get into his room anyways? If he recalled, the door was _locked._

"What's with all the noise?" Rinko asked as she walked into the room, followed by Nanako.

"Oi, Rinko! You should've seen seishounen! He was posing in front of the mirror with his racket and he-" Nanjirou was cut off as he started laughing again.

"Baka Oyaji!"

* * *

After getting his parents and cousin out of his room (Even though Nanjirou was still laughing downstairs), Ryoma took off the tennis uniform and changed into his pajamas before crawling into bed and falling asleep.

He truly couldn't wait to go to Hyotei tomorrow.

* * *

**That's all for now! Also, please tell me what kind of pairings you like on the Hyotei tennis team, so I can probably put that in there. **(Not including Atobe of course, since he's going to be with Ryoma.)

**I hope you enjoyed! uwu**


End file.
